narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Land of Shade: Yumi meets Miyuki ◕
The Afternoon Bridge ---- On the west of the island of the Land of Shade, Yumi Sake walked on the Sakaeru Bridge. She was seen wearing a white kimono with a pouch she wore under her sleeves to carry useable small irregular weapons. He walked down the bridge catching the attention of men of all ages with a blue flower in her hair. “What a lovely sighting this village takes, I’ve never been this far out away from the five great nations or the Neo akatsuki hideout.” Miyuki Murakami was just preparing to leave on a mission to Sunagakure, her first solo mission as a Jōnin. As she walked along the Sakaeru Bridge, she noticed a beautiful girl, Yumi Sake, attracting a lot of attention. Curious, she approached her. Yumi realized how busy the bridge was, lots of civilians cross it day by day by travel. She turned and stood by the concrete wall blocking those walking from falling off. She rested her hands on it as a cool breeze circulated in the afternoon light. Once Miyuki approached her, Yumi Sake turned, leaving one hand on the concrete wall, and blinked. “…” "Hello," Miyuki said. "You're a shinobi, aren't you? I can tell by your chakra network development." “Yes, I’m from the Tanebigakure, the Village Hidden among Embers. It’s very large and different from this Island” saying as the smiles lightly. She holds out her hand toward Miyuki offering a handshake. “I’m Yumi Sake, nice to meet you. How interesting that you can see my chakra network” By that Miyuki would she a large amount of it because of her Bio-Chakra. Miyuki shook Yumi's hand, and said, "Yes, your chakra network is visible to me, because of the Ketsugan, my clan's kekkei genkai. See? I'm Miyuki Murakami, by the way. Yumi smiled after the hand shake and clapped her hands together after Miyuki revealed her kekke genkai to her. She felt honored; her name was nice as well. “Nice to meet you Miyuki.” She glances at her headband on her forehead, to show the symbol for her village. “Hey, what brings you to this bridge? Were you heading somewhere? "Yeah, I was going on a mission to Suna. It's a diplomatic matter, between Kage and Suna. You're welcome to accompany me if you want." Miyuki smiled and looked at Yumi expectantly. "Ok sure, I’m available hehe.” Smiling with her eyes closed. “Lead the way” Yumi and Miyuki had been walking for several hours, when Miyuki said, "I've just realized, I hardly know anything about you. You seem like an interesting person, someone who certainly is a powerful ninja, but that's all I know. What kind of person are you?" “Well, I’m-a…” she pauses for a moment, shes not sure if she should explain the part that shes with a dangerous growing organization far out from this island. “…from Tanebigakure where ran by a powerful group that I serve under willingly. I have two siblings but I haven’t seen them in years.” She pauses for a second and looks toward the ground. People passing by and waving at the two, Yumi didn’t wear her headband. Instead she left it at the base in her quarters. “I wonder how Ace is doing.” Speaking low, she remembers her partner was put in charge while the leader was away (shes not the leader). "Mm. Interesting," said Miyuki. "Well, I'm a jōnin from Kagegakure's Murakami Clan. I've got a younger brother, Daisuke, and I love him very much. Umm... I'm worried that my clan is trying to take over Kage, they feel that they're being treated unfairly. I really hope it doesn't come to that, bloodshed won't solve anything..." Miyuki trailed off. “War is troublesome, but you can never get upset over it. In my days in the Ember I was battle ready and eager to kill, even my own team.” Speaking a little while disturbing images popped up of that pass. “Tell me more about the Shadow village and this war.” As they continued to walk. "Kagegakure was founded when my clan, the Murakami, and another clan, the Kobayashi, formed a peace treaty. The two clans had been fighting each other for a long time, and the Kobayashi, tired of it, offered to make a peace treaty. We accepted, and Akira Kobayashi, the clan head at the time, used the kekkei genkai of his clan, which could turn shadows into tangible objects, to make the village. He was eventually selected as the first Kurakage, much to the Murakami's dismay. Eventually, the shadow infrastructure we initially had began to decay, so we had to use regular construction materials to make the village afterwards, because the First Kurakage was dead. Our shinobi are very powerful. They have to be, because we don't have a very large population. Now, the Murakami feel that they are being distanced from the village, and we plan to have a coup d'etat against the Kurakage. It's not something I approve of though." “So the Murakami clan and the Kobayashi clan build the island? Now a civil war is happening. Wow, hey you think we can one day meet this Kurakage?” saying as she gets a bit excited. “It would be fun, I came on a journey but of course we can after your mission is done.” "Well, the island existed before we built the village, and there isn't a civil war yet. But yeah, you pretty much have the gist of it. Sure you can meet Kurakage-sama after the mission. Hey... How about we spar together after the mission. I think it would be a great experience for both of us." “Awesome cant wait.” Replying to her first suggestion about going to see her kage, she then pointed her attention to the next. “Fine wit me, sparring is practice and I know I haven’t picked up a weapon in a while.” Giggling for a moment. Well, let's hurry to Suna then," Miyuki said, smiling. The Battle Begins The mission went, all in all, successfully. Miyuki and Yumi decided it was time for their match. Miyuki activated her Ketsugan, looking at Yumi. "Lets do this!" Yumi Sake stands on a grass field that’s on the island of the Land of Shades meaning there back on the island. “Alright jounin, I consider you strong already…Futonome!” Activating her dojutsu (in profile). Stands with her kimono dances in the breeze calmly, moments later she immediately sprints towards Miyuki at a fast pace with her hands being covered beyond the sleeves. She pulls out a irregular sword that’s 15inches long and swings it fiercely toward Miyuki’s chest. "You'll have to do better than that, Yumi, said Miyuki as she unsheathed her Tenshiken and blocked Yumi's attack. Retreating several paces, she caused a red glow to surround her sword and said, "Crescent Moon Explosion!" sending a wave of powerful chakra at Yumi. Bio Chakra Technique: Manipulation starts soaking from the palms of her hands as she thrust both hands forward to the blast. When the Bio-Chakra comes in contact with energy it is easily destroyed or in other word eaten as nutrients to her chakra adding to her level of immense chakra network. This all seemed to have happened in a mere second upon the energy meeting her hands. She was now at close range of Mysuki, face to face as Yumi still held her irregular sword. She swung her sword once more toward Miyuki’s chest. The sword found its target, as 'Miyuki' dispersed into dozens of ravens. "Nice try Yumi, but you're now in my genjutsu." Miyuki had put Yumi under the genjutsu when she had blocked the Yumi's attack. Miyuki manipulated Yumi's brainwaves, causing the latter to become paralyzed. "You can't move, or perform any techniques" said Miyuki. The nerve centers in your brain are being manipulated by my Ketsugan. Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet!" she yelled, sending three fire dragons at Yumi. She chuckled a bit at the theory she has lost so soon in the fight. She carries a clay eye fused with Bio-Chakra in her hair that folded over her left eye once she stopped moving in this battle. When she puts it on this activates when direct eye contact is made with the wearers clay chakra fused eye by an individuals sited in the area. Must meet there eyes to work and it can have 1 of two effects. The first effect is that the eye releases a brilliant flash of light that blinds anyone looking towards it. The second effect is a powerful jolt of pain that is activated when the users chakra network is disrupted by genjutsu, this would break the genjutsu Yumi’s in now. Right when Mysuki’s flames engulfed the area it would slowly dissolve into a blue substance of Yumi’s bio-chakra. “I hate those that underestimate there opponents, especially when it’s a friendly battle.” On top of her flexible capabilities, she is also skilled in lightning-based techniques, releasing a continuous surge of electricity from her body to form the Lightning Release Armour. This electricity complements Yumi's natural physical strength and speed to the point where she claims not even the Sharingan should be able to keep up with her movements. This is due to electricity stimulating her nervous system and speeding up his neural synapses, amplifying her reflexes. Because of this, she is considered a master of ninjutsu and taijutsu. She stood sneering in the face of Miyuki with a surge of electricity branching off of her like a cut wire. “Now then, lets perform a much higher skill level now then this genin status we're doing…you were acting on genin level right?” starting to get more serious because of Miyuki’s comment toward her –''You better try better then that Yumi''- She disappears five feet above Mysuki with her leg swinging downward toward the top of her head wanting to cause damage. "Actually, I was doing more like Academy student level," said Miyuki as Yumi's foot was blocked by her Yata Armor. "Don't bother trying to absorb this with your Bio-Chakra. I can see with my Ketsugan that this Chi Chakra is far too concentrated for your Manipulation Technique to absorb. That clay eye of yours certainly is something. However, my Ketsugan not only casts powerful genjutsu, it causes paralysis by manipulating the electrical impulses in your brain, something that no amount of pain can dispel." Miyuki formed a half ram seal, and appeared behind Yumi, thrusting her Tenshiken at the latter, the sword possessing extreme cutting power which could pierce the Lightning Release Armor, due to having Chi Chakra channeled into it. Once Yumi’s foot was block by Miyuki’s enhanced armor, she flipped backwards to regain her stance once more. “Hmpf, you are misinterpreting the ability of the second strongest chakra network” speaking of her own bio- chakra as Miyuki continues to speak. Once she hears of a paralyzing added ability she comments with, “If what you speak of is true, then it would still consist of signature identified of chakra formed from the source of Tenketsu within you. Which means my clay eye would still repel it and if not that, my bio chakra would certainly do the job.” As Miyuki appeared behind Yumi swinging her sword, the swords chi chakra was immediately be destroyed form the steel plate of the weapon leaving its cutting power weakened.The sword rebounded off the Lightning Release Armour. “You see…bio-chakra doesn’t absorb anything, its has to be absorbed in order for it to take control of that source and transfer it back into me as added chakra. If nothing is absorbing my chakra, then that energy is destroyed once it makes contract with it. There’s no other saying added to the manipulation of the second strongest chakra system.” Speaking as he lightning sparked still; she disappeared and reappeared beside Miyuki with a round house kick sparking toward her. Dodging would be very difficult seeming Yumi is covered in lightning which adds to its intense raikage speed. Miyuki didn't bother trying to evade the kick, knowing that it was nigh impossible to avoid. Instead she opted to use Yumi's strength and speed against her. Miyuki shaped the area of her armor where Yumi's foot was about to hit into multiple spikes. Yumi’s round house kick traveled toward the armor Miyuki shaped into spikes but inertia wasn’t going to allow Yumi’s foot to stop, nor did she want to. Before her foot met the red energy, strings of lighting met it first but the lightning wasn’t fused by regular chakra. Her whole chakra network was fused with her bio-chakra. Which means as her lightning touches the armor it destroys the red energy balance chakra Miyuki control as if it was dissolving. With Miyuki’s faith on the armor holding its ground she wouldn’t have time to dodge the charged kick still moving at its speed aiming at her chest. The hit would surely cause Miyuki to cough up a great amount of blood in the process of flying backwards from the intense strike of power and enhanced strength. Where she lands is up to the distance. “Tenketsu are simply nodes from which chakra can be released. There are 361 tenketsu in the body; each one is a checkpoint on the chakra pathway system. My tenketsu is filled with bio-chakra as its nature. Once again you misinterpreted what I said.” Miyuki had been prepared for the possibility that the Yata Armor would be bypassed by Yumi. Even though she was unable to move fast enough to evade the attack, Miyuki's speed was great enough for her to point her Tenshiken at Yumi. As Yumi's foot was about to strike her in the chest, Miyuki's sword impaled Yumi, going straight through the Lightning Release Armour both because of Yumi's speed and because of the resistance the Tenshiken had to chakra based attacks. The sword's blade was halfway through Yumi. Miyuki knew that Yumi would be unable to damage the Tenshiken with her Bio Chakra, or any other chakra, for, the same reason. Miyuki could see the outlines of Yumi's vital organs with her Ketsugan, and had purposely avoided piercing any of them to avoid seriously injuring Yumi. "Yumi, you said that your clay eye and your bio-chakra could dispel any genjutsu, correct? Well, I guess I'll have to use a slightly different method." Biting her thumb, she summoned a flock ravens. "These ravens can disrupt your brainwaves by using their cries, which specifically affect the auditory nerve in humans. Because they are pure sound, your genjutsu dispelling techniques won't affect it," said Miyuki. Several of the ravens flew in circles around Yumi, assaulting her with the horrible screeches that were their cries. The remainder of Miyuki's ravens formed into a clone of her. "Yumi, you're the strongest person I've ever fought. Your Lightning Release Armour is truly powerful. But I wonder what would happen if I did this? Miyuki's clone used the Water Release: Disastrous Flooding, condensing a massive amount of water present in the atmosphere to fire a colossal blast of water at Yumi, who should have been immobilized by the screeches of the ravens. As the water made contact with the Lightning Armor, it created a huge shock, which Yumi was in the center of. Yumi was punchier by the familiar and hated by sword Miyuki wields, causing her to slightly whether in the air backwards unwillingly expressing loads of blood splattering continuously on her travel. She hit the ground creating a dust cloud and not a moment later a flood of water swallowed the area and Yumi with it. The added surge pierced through her skin and electrocuted several parts of her body from the combination transfer. Once the water clears she was washed away onto trail leading to the Kagegakure Bridge. Drench and in pain like no other as her long black hair weighs her down even more when she tries to push herself to continue. Her pride stays and is being threatened, she doesn’t shed a tear only frowns heavily with her eyes widen. Doesn’t speak only spit up what she tries to keep hidden from her view. “…Dam-n” Slowly pushing up with her forearm panting and wheezing before she mutters “N-Nikutai …Kassei n-no Jutsu” The outlining of her body covering in an aura coating sky blue with a mixture of white and black twisting slowly around the waves coming off of her. This was a medical ninjutsu called Body Revival Technique. It takes time considering her intense injuries. Miyuki thought it would be cruel to hurt Yumi again when she was already seriously injured, so she decided to wait for her opponent to finish healing herself; it was only a friendly match, after all. As the healing factor progressed and the chakra signaling waves emerges glamorously, Yumi starts to stand on the leg that was untouched by Miyuki’s sword. Within the same motion she stands on the leg that fully regenerated with blood stains still on the skin. Her Kimono is dirty and soaked with a mixture of water and blood. With her back against her opponent (not facing) she takes off the kimono and reveals her clothes underneath. She began to tie a high ponytail. Her blouse is closed quite low, revealing her cleavage. She wears open-toed sandals and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also wears a soft black lipstick. Her appearance shows a more mature and ready shinobi than before. “Miyuki…I would like to thank you for giving me this match…” Her ponytail moving in the wind with her back turned with leaves passing between them. “In fact this is more then a spar…it’s a challenge.” Wind around her picks up dirt and leaves until it spiraled around her rapidly as a sphere. She starts to stretch her arms apart as her clothes and hair seems to whither out of place from looking in from the outside. “But…” before speaking any further her head turned slightly until only one of her eyes were seen looking. “its time you become my patient” where she was position from Miyuki, without a performance of a hand sign. The glare Yumi gave inside of the rapid sphere of wind continued to grow and will continue to grow as high pressurized wind that is alarmingly frightful to the touch at a b-rank level. It will make a screeching wild razor noise. As this sphere gets larger, it moves incredibly to the target and beyond bringing forth a more dramatic collision, heavily damaging what ever is caught in the middle. A great highlighted sphere that would glow a white aura as it spins rapidly at the size of a training field. Once the jutsu is over, the ground would be caved in as a crater where the Yumi Stood was. The sphere would reach part of the bridge that wasn’t necessarily intended. As Yumi began to form the powerful Wind Release Technique, Miyuki said, "I've really enjoyed this battle, Yumi. It means a lot. Wind Release... That's my specialty as well, though I think it's just a waste of my chakra to counter your technique with one of my own wind release techniques. Instead, I'll do this! Fire Release: Tracer Bullet!" Miyuki shot a large bullet of fire at Yumi, which was fuelled by the atmosphere. When it collided with the wind sphere, it ignited the whole thing, creating a huge firestorm that headed towards Yumi. On top of that, the Tracer Bullet emerged from the firestorm, still heading with great velocity towards Yumi, due to the fact that it was an A-Rank technique and it increased in power the further it traveled. Category:Pythonraptor Category:Role-Play Category:Akatsuki